Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.472$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.472 = \dfrac{147.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.472} = 147.2\%$ $147.2$ per hundred = $147.2$ per cent = $147.2$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.